Rise of the shadow fox
by KONKAKITSUNE
Summary: naruto is abused from birth till he turned 5 when he is taken from the village by a mysterious man . R&R pls this is my first story i'm also open for suggestions. Now up for adaption any1 interested
1. Enter Kaisai

_**Normal talk:**_** I'll Kill YOU**

_**Thinking:**_ _I'll Kill YOU_

_**Demon Talk: **__**I'll Kill You**_

_**Flash Back: **_I'll Kill You

**Disclaimer I do not own naruto cause if I did I would be rich but I do own Kaisai**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Our story begins with a young boy no older than 5 years of age with blonde hair blue eyes running from a group of drunks that were all yelling _**Kill the**__**demon**__**die demon**_ and things like that this boy was Uzamaki Naruto . He would often wonder why but couldn't figure it out he jumped into an alley and hid in the trash can he waited until the mob had passed by he started to cry and ask himself _what did I ever do to them to deserve this _he thought to himself he hadn't noticed that someone had raised the can lid when he noticed he lift the lid and was startled **a are u going to hurt me too** he asked the man smile kindly at him and offered his hand to him he took the mans hand then he asked** why were you hiding in the can little one ,** ** well you see mister I was running from a group a drunken old guys who were trying to hurt me so I hid there **replied young naruto

**Well the child tell me your name and I shall make you stronger to protect your precious people **offered the strange man** My name is Naruto Uzamaki!** Shouted a jot filled naruto **and I am Kaisai lets get you to the hokage to let him know that I am taking you out of the village **said the man now known as Kaisai.

**Sorry its so short but I had to hurry and type this I promise to write a longer one next time so R&R cause this is my first story im also open for suggestions BYEEEEEE.**


	2. Returns

_**Normal talk:**_** I'll Kill YOU**

_**Thinking:**__I'll Kill YOU_

_**Demon Talk: **__**I'll Kill You**_

_**Flash Back: **_I'll Kill You

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto cause if I did I would be rich but I do own Kaisai**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

While in the hokages office kaisai was explaining that he could take naruto and train him to become a good ninja and teach him how to use his powers **I'll let naruto leave with you but u must promise to bring him back in seven years time to take the genin exams and graduate with his year group at the academy **said the wizen old hokage

**I promise on my honor that I will bring him back hokage-sama once he is strong enough he will be able to take my place as the shadow fox **replied kaisai .

_**7 year time skip**_

Guard duty was always the most boring cause nothing ever happens they just stand around all day in the hot sun and thus nothing exciting ever happens that is until they saw two persons coming at top speed on galloping foxes when the two persons reached the gate the gaurds stopped them **halt state your name and business here asked **one gaured

**I'm Kaisai returning from a 7 year training trip with student naruto uzumaki**stated Kaisai the guard then signaled for the gate to be open to let in the two travelers **well naruto how does it feel to be back home **asked kaisai naruto just smiled and replied

**You know old man it kinda feels good by the way shouldn't we go see jiji **asked naruto.

**Hey jiji im back!** Yelled naruto **its good to see u again naruto-kun I can't believe how much u have grown **replied sarutobi **hokage-sama I think naruto should go to the academy now to do the test as I would like to talk to you **said kaisai **whaa but kaisai-sensei I wanted to talk to old man jiji **stated the hyper active blonde **Naruto academy now stated **kaisai bluntly** ok ok im going you joy killer man u really know how to kill a mood **grumbled naruto he collect the scroll that would allow him to take the test and left for the academy whe he got there he gave the scroll to iruka who read it and nodded ** well class before we begin the exams we have a new student come introduce yourself ** called iruka they saw a blonde boy step in wearint a black trench coat with red flames on the bottom with the sleeves ripped off he wore no shirt under his trench coat showing his well toned body he also wore bagged blacked pants with an orange stripe going up the side he wore heavy combat boats with steel toes he carried a hammer on his back with golden rim around the head the handle was silver with a golden grip ** yo namez Naruto Uzumaki**stated naruto plainly **well then naruto since you just came you can sit beside sasuke **said iruka he complied with him and sat right beside the brooder once he was seated iruka strated the genin test. **Uzumaki naruto **shouted iruka

Once he heard his name he went into the room to do the exam **ok naruto since u don't have any book grade u must make 3 solid bunshins cancel a small genjutsu hit the major organs on a training dummy and beat try to hit mizuki in a all out taijutsu spar** said iruka while naruto was nodding his head once it was time for his test to begin he made 3 solids clones

**naruto how did just do a jonin level jutsu** sputtered iruka

_**hey its me again r&r and give me some suggestions i know there very short but if i get suggesions i can make it to ur liking i aim to pls u guys **_


End file.
